Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an absorbing material, and more particularly to a hollow tubular oil absorbing material and a preparing method thereof.
Description of Related Arts
In recent years, oil leakage accidents occur frequently, causing serious river and ocean pollution. Oily waste water with industrial organic contaminants greatly harm aquatic plants, animals and human beings, which need to be disposed for realizing harmless treatment. In order to solve the environmental problem, new materials and methods to meet the requirements of waste oil recycling (Shannon M A, Bohn P W, Elimelech M, Georgiadis J G, Marinas B J and Mayes A M. Science and technology for water purification in the coming decades. Nature, 2008, 452(7185), 301-310) have been explored. Graphene has a two-dimensional crystal structure formed by close-packed monoatomic layer, wherein a single layer of graphene is easy to fold to form tiny projections on the surface thereof, in such a manner that the graphene has a large surface area, great hydrophobicity, etc. Researchers take advantage of the excellent properties of graphene, and apply the graphene to oil absorbing for developing a number of graphene-based oil absorbing materials (Zhang X, Wan S, Pu J, Wang L, Liu X Highly hydrophobic and adhesive performance of graphene films. Journal of Materials Chemistry, 2011, 21(33), 12251-12258). Nguyen et al. immobilized graphene on melamine sponge, thereby preparing graphene-based sponge with good absorbing capacity and oil-water selectivity, wherein the absorption capacity is up to 165 times of its own weight (Nguyen D D, Tai N-H, Lee S-B, Kuo W-S. Superhydrophobic and superoleophilic properties of graphene-based sponges fabricated using a facile dip coating method. Energy & Environmental Science, 2012, 5(7), 7908-7912). Gao et al. prepared a carbon aerogel by freeze-drying the mixed solution of graphene oxide and carbon nanotube, and followed by hydrazine reduction. According to the research, it is found that carbon aerogel has a good absorbing performance on different oils (Sun H, Xu Z, and Gao C. Multifunctional, Ultra-Flyweight, Synergistically Assembled Carbon Aerogels. Advanced Materials, 2013, 25(18), 2554-2560). Graphene-based oil absorbing material has high hydrophobicity and excellent lipophilicity, which is competent to oil-water separation. However, the shortcomings are of high costs, short usage life, intermittent absorption-desorption process, and these materials cannot afford continuous running for oily wastewater treatment.